


Mcyt SCP logs

by Cloudy14321



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy14321/pseuds/Cloudy14321
Summary: It's Cloudy and their desire to write a fanfic(that will probably have slow updates) even though I have four(including the ones I have on wattpad) out fanfics I need to update.Anywho, it's a mcyt(not just dream smp :3) scp crossover thing. I'll add tags as I updated probably.
Kudos: 14





	Mcyt SCP logs

**Item #:** 1672

**The King Bee**

**Object Classification:** ~~Safe~~ Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-1672 is to be kept in a humanoid containment cell, modified to like a standard green house with varying different plants. SCP-1672 is allowed access to multiple gardening tools to tend to the green house and is allowed to request new ones if needed. If ever requested, SCP-1672 is allowed to have access to hive tools. However it will only be allowed to have access to one at a time. Request for different plants is allowed but must be forwarded to Dr.[Redacted] before request is granted. If SCP-1672 is to ever breach containment it is to be sedated with a mix of smoke and chloroform before being escorted back to it's containment cell. 

Any gift given by SCP-1672 is allowed to be accepted but must be examined after exiting the SCP's cell. Any personnel not following this procedure will be transferred immediately. Any personnel harming bees under 1672's watch will be restrained as to not provoke the SCP.

**Description:** SCP-1672, also known as The King Bee, is a humanoid male who appears to be in its late teens. The King Bee has bee like features such as antenna and wings. The King Bee prefers to wear a dark green button up shirt and jeans, but it has not shown to be objected to wearing anything else it it has requested to wear a suit. It wears a necklace of a compass that seems to glow a faint purple and does not point north. Instead in the direction of SCP-2761, which The King Bee has confirmed. The SCP has allowed Personnel to look at it, while still being worn by the SCP, but any attempts to take it have been meant with hostility. SCP-1672 has also referred to itself as 'Tubbo' but is not picky about what it is called.

SCP-1672 has formed a connection with three hives(SCP-1672-1 through 3], much like a queen bee would have with her bees, however this connection appears to be more connected and telepathic. It has been observed to be talking to it's bees however it is unclear whether or not the bees understand 1672. The King Bee is able to speak the english language fluently. It has been speculated that it has the intelligent of a normal teenage boy. However test is hard to measure as 1672 is unable to read normally, but instead has the symptoms of dyslexia.

SCP-1672 has a diet of honey from the hives, but if presented with a different options will instead take that. Foundation has provided sugar water for the SCP. When asked how much nutrition it needs The King Bee simply shrugged and said even it does not know.

The King Bee has been able to give the foundation information, but still refuses to give certain pieces. It is highly cooperative and rarely gets angered. However if separated from its compass or bees are harmed or moved then hostility will be received. This resulted in incident 255 and 25335. These are the only known instances that SCP-1672 has became hostile.

**Recovery:** SCP-1672 was discovered after reports of bees following a strange figure that seemed to be wandering in the forest. Foundation personnel was dispatched to inspect the figure when they found SCP-1672. The SCP resisted capture and needed to be sedated. Only once the SCP was being escorted to the building did it calm down. 

It is assumed that The King Bee was trying to follow the compass and probably would have ended up in the foundation's custody anyways.

**The following is a transcript of SCP-[Loading...]'s first interview with Dr. [Redacted]** ****

Dr.[Redacted]: Hello there SCP-1672. 

SCP-1672: Who's SCP-1672?

Dr.[Redacted]: Ah! You can understand me. (The sound of note taking can be heard)

SCP-1672: Why wouldn't I be? And who is SCP-1672?

Dr.[Redacted]: You are SCP-1672. Because you are not human we were not sure if you could understand us.

SCP-1672: (The SCP looks down at it's hands, then back up) I thought my name was Tubbo. (looks back down) Last I remember I was human, and looking for my friend.

Dr.[Redacted]: (More note taking) Well then SCP-[Loading...] we were wondering if you could answer some questions for us.

SCP-1672: Okay!

Dr.[Redacted]: Where are you from?

SCP-1672: England.

Dr.[Redacted]: (muttering) That would explain the accent. (Normal) No, where did you originate from?

SCP-1672: I don't understand. I'm from [redacted]. Oh! Do you mean L'manburg?

Dr. [Redacted]: What no- (sigh) Fine, okay then. What is that compass.

SCP-1672: Oh, this? (SCP held up compass necklace) It always points to Tommy.

Dr.[Redacted]: Tommy?

SCP-1672: Yeah! He's my best friend. Blonde, blue eyes, very loud.

Dr.[Redacted]: Mhm. Do you know where you are?

SCP-1672: No clue. Where am I?

Dr.[Redacted]: Site-[--]. 

SCP-1672: (The SCP cocked it's head to the side) Huh? What's that?

Dr.[Redacted]: It's not important 1672.

SCP-1672: Okay! Can I get back to my bees or do you need more?

Dr.[Redacted]: That is all for now.

**END**

_Interview Note: SCP-[Loading...] is capable of normal human conversation. However at times will suddenly switch personalities, become extremely formal, or become childish_

After a few weeks the foundation started experimenting with SCP-1675. One of the test was introducing the SCP to bees of a different hive with a queen and without a queen. The hive with a Queen ended up dying, due to unknown reasons, it is guessed that the bees of 1675 had killed the other hive due to it being a threat to their 'king'. The other hive was welcomed by SCP-1675 and it's other hives, resulting in SCP-1675-4. SCP-1675-4 was taken away resulting in Incident 25335.

**Incident 25225 Summary**

SCP-1675 was classified as safe so doctors were not wherry when attempting to remove SCP-1675-4. This resulted in the death of multiple deaths of bees using over 3,000 stings. The observation was made that none of the bees had died even after stinging personnel, in fact the bees were more like wasps. SCP-1675 was sedated while SCP-1675-4 was taken and destroyed. When the SCP woke up it was heavily distressed but did not show any sighs of hostility to the staff personnel. This incident had prompted the change of Object Classification. Edit: It had seemed personnel had died due to poison and not bee stings.

**Observation Log 1675.4**

The SCP seemed to be talking to the bees of the three hives. However it was seen that the Queen of all three hives were alive and named. SCP-1675: Spins, SCP-1675: Spuns, and SCP-1675: Spoons. These are the only bees that have seemed to be named. They also seem to be more of a pet to 1675 then worker bees. SCP-1675 cares for them deeply.

**Incident 255 Summary**

Doctors wanted to examine the material of the compass and what gave it it's purple glow. They were more careful around 1675, however the SCP appeared more hostile than last time. The SCP killed more personnel and did not calm down for 36 hours. SCP-1675 agreed to let personnel examine the compass while it was still being worn by the SCP.

**Observation Log 1675.10/2716.31**

**The following is the transcript of SCP-1675 and SCP-2716's interaction**

SCP-1675: Tommy!

SCP-2716: Tubbo?

(It is noted that both compasses started spinning wildly)

SCP-1675: (The SCP ran up and hugged SCP-2716)

SCP-2716: (Pushed SCP-1675 off) What the heck man! You exile me, then we end up here, we meet, and suddenly you're worried?

SCP-1675: I was worried when you suddenly disappeared from [Data Redacted]!

SCP-2716: (The SCP crossed its arms and frowned) 

SCP-1675: Tommy please.

SCP-2716: (Walking away to the door) Ranboo was a better friend. (SCP wanted out and was escorted back to its cell)

SCP-1675: (Sat there stunned and was sad for a few days)

**END**

Edit: SCP-1675's compass appears to be made out of iron as well as other unknow materials. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if the numbers I used are already SCPs.
> 
> Also like Merry Christmas!


End file.
